When Shall He Come
by Kyrarenee1
Summary: when a girls parents die in a misterious accident she then forgets but soon will love with a sole mate bring up the accident and what did it
1. Chapter 1

When Shall He Come

My name is Lilliana Rose, and this is my story. Some things you should probably know about me is I'm 17 and my parents died when I was 5. They died in a tragic accident, or that's what they say. Ever since then I have lived with my Uncle Jared and his son Kyle in his mansion. Kyle is nice but not Jared. And just to make this clear…he's abusive. He thinks it's my entire fault that his sister died, so almost every night after I'm asleep he will come in and beat me. This has been happening since I was 9. Anyways this is my story and I will tell it.

Every morning I wake up and look out my window, thinking, what if my prince charming were to ride out of the forest and run away with me. Then I soon run down stairs before I get beat earlier then usual. This morning was the same. I was downstairs making my uncle breakfast before I had to go to school, when something extraordinary happened. It snowed! I know what you're thinking but we live in Arizona. So I turned on the radio, and we get school off. Just as I turned it off, Jared came downstairs. "Did you make me my breakfast yet b****." As I was cooling down he said

"Because I'm having friends over and you need to cook dinner for nine people not including you and me. I also need you to go shopping for some new clothes for yourself." Suddenly I froze, "Did you just say for me to get clothes. Like from a real store!" Now Jared was staring at me like I was crazy. "Of course, tonight you need top make an impression. Now get out of my hair!"


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours later

I was finally done making dinner and snacks when I heard Jared talking to people at the door. I figured it was his guests and ran upstairs to change when I saw two girls about my age heading up the stairs. I said as politely as I could, "Hello, my names Lilly, and was wondering if you were looking for something?" This afternoon when I got back, Jared took to beating me, probably because his guests were staying late or overnight. The girls spun around then squealed. One of the girls had pretty long blond hair and deep blue eyes that felt as if she was looking into your sole. The girl next to her was just as pretty but had short curly hair and green eyes. Then they took to explaining, "Hi," the brown haired one said, "I'm Promise and this is Opal. We were looking for you so we could get ready together." "Ready for what?" I said worriedly. They looked at me as if I was crazy, just like Jared did earlier. "Your birthday ball of course, everyone has them when they turn 18!"

I had to do a double take because this past weeks Jared had put me threw ballroom dancing, singing, and manner classes.

Then… I screamed. Promise and Opal franticly ran downstairs and began yelling at Jared and the other people down there. I didn't know why I couldn't stop, but decided to run into my room and bolt it with the board. I ran to my bed and couldn't stop crying. I heard Kyle franticly beating the door trying to open it. Kyle I trusted so still sobbing, I texted him to use the secret door. As soon as I saw his face I scream/sobbed even louder. Soon I stopped, and do to Kyle's comforting, then passed out.

When I came too, people were still bared out of my room and Kyle slept on the floor. Then at the door, there was a knock. "Who is it?" I said through the door

"It's Opal. I just want to know if you're all right."

I thought to myself, should I let her in. then I said, "I'm going to let you in and if there's anyone with you besides Promise, I will personally kill you!" I walked over to the door and took off the board to let her in, but when I saw who was with her I froze. I don't know what happened but when they turned to look at me, he froze as well. Opal said quietly, "I'll leave you to it." As soon as she was gone, he unfroze and pulled me to him. I didn't know what to expect but as soon as he started kissing me, my body responded immediately. It was like needles poking into my skin over and over. Then the last thing I heard before I passed out was, "You are my sole mate, and I will always protect you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Why did things like this always happen to me? I don't know why I did it, but I fainted when I kissed him. The only thing I remember before I did was "you are my soul mate. I will always protect you". Ever since then I've been asleep. Why couldn't I open my eyes and just be with the one I love, wait did I just say that the boy I don't know and kissed! I'm going crazy; I just want to wake up. Ever since I was little I would get sick if I didn't have exposure to the sun and couldn't see the forest. And now I'm stuck in the dark. This is just great.

3 hours later

(Cain's point of view)

"Opal, Promise why hasn't she woken up yet! She needs to be marked before she goes into a coma!" I screamed to my sisters. Nobody understood what I was feeling at the moment. It was complete agony. Ever since she opened the door I knew she was my other half, my soul mate. All I've done since she passed out was stair at her and make sure she was all right. I have been searching for my mate for 120 years and I wasn't going to loose her now. Just when I was about to yell for my sisters do drag their sorry asses in here, Opal came in.

"Cain, I know that you've found your mate, and I know you're scared. You don't have to worry because I have a professional on the case! Kyle you can come in now." Opal said. When Kyle walked in I started to growl. No one is going to take my angle from me, especially after I just found her. I was starting to get up from my spot on the bed when he started to talk. "Cain, you need to calm down! I'm her cousin, and this has happened many times before!" Wait, I thought this has happened a lot before I came!

"HOW MANY TIMES HAS THIS HAPPENED?!" I screamed. Suddenly, as if she heard my distress, my Lilly angle started whimpering until I held her. I started to murmur things to her to calm her down and soon started smiling. When that happened,

Kyle said," It's happened about 15 times a month. It's really weird because it happens after….." suddenly I was curious. "After what?" I said

"After Jared beats her."


	4. Chapter 4

Cain's point of view (still)

"What did you just say?!" I asked Kyle. I heard him perfectly clear when he said this only happens after she gets beat, but I couldn't see anyone beating such an innocent person. "It only happens after she gets beaten by Jared." Kyle said to me. All I could see was red, bright red. I had to see proof before I could go and beat his sorry a** so I said to Kyle, "Show me." After I said that, Kyle pointed to her stomach, back, and arms telling me silently where she was hit the most. As I lifted her shirt up all I could do was stare.

Her skin when I saw her was like a little porcelain doll, and now I was looking at her stomach that was covered in black, purple, and green bruises. I was getting up to go tell Jared what I thought about him abusing women, when Lilly opened her eyes. "Please don't leave me! It hurts really badly, and I don't want him to come and punish me!" she said. And now I felt like tearing him to shreds. "Of course not baby, I won't leave. What hurts, if you want it to go away you have to tell me what hurts!" I said urgently. I didn't want her in pain and I needed her to understand what I had to do to fix her.

"IT HURTS EVERYWHERE, MAKE IT STOOOP!" she kept screaming over and over again. When she said this the 4th time I said to her, "Do you know what we are?!" As soon as I said that, she said, "Yea, were all vampires." And then she passed out. When I hugged her about 5 min. later, she was shaking and said in a whisper for only me to hear, "It hurts I know what you have to do, but make it go away!" then she fell asleep. All I could do is think of how much pain she is in to pass out, wake up, then fall asleep. I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it.


End file.
